


i can’t risk falling off my throne

by QueenIsabelle



Series: little miss perfect [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity's pov, F/F, little miss perfect au, slow burn au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenIsabelle/pseuds/QueenIsabelle
Summary: Amity Blight was Little Miss Perfect. And she hated it.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: little miss perfect [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000722
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	1. straight hair, straight a’s, straight forward

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a bunch of chapters of Owl House episodes through Amity's POV, to lyrics of "Little Miss Perfect" by Joriah Kwame.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 3: I Was a Teenage Abomination

_straight hair, straight a's, straight forward_

Amity Blight was pissed off. That was not a word she used lightly, as cursing was severely frowned upon by her parents, but there was nothing else for it.

She stared around her at the mess Willow had made of the school, thorny vines everywhere. Amity’s abomination goo was mixed in with it, though her poor abominations were long gone. So was Willow’s abomination,or whatever that thing was.

Amity fumed. How dare Willow bring some… some _thing_ into class and try to pass it off as an abomination. How dare she steal Amity’s top student badge? Amity had _earned_ that badge.

And yet, there was Willow, not getting yelled at by Principal Bump. No, instead, he was _praising her._

“This is some of the best plant magic I’ve ever seen, especially for someone who hasn’t practiced in it much. Willow, we must switch you to the Plant Track. I think you will do great things there,” Principal Bump said.

“Really?” Willow said hopefully, clasping her hands in front of her. At that, some of Amity’s anger dissipated. Despite the seven years of distance between then, Amity still loved her ex-best friend, and she really did want the best for her. Half-a-Witch Willow was a cruel nickname that Boscha had invented not long after she’d started hanging out with Amity, and Amity’s heart warmed at the thought that that nickname would finally disappear.

That didn’t change the fact that she still wanted her top student badge back, though. Her parents would be very displeased with her if she returned home, and she wasn’t wearing it. Amity shuddered to think of what they would say.

“Principal Bump?” Amity said, stepping up in front of him and next to Willow. Beside her, Willow shrunk back. That hurt. “Since Willow has a new track now, and we’ve established that her abomination was, well, fake, don’t you think I should have my top student badge returned?”

“Of course, Amity,” Principal Bump said, making a small circle with his hand. The pin levitated off of Willow’s collar and over to Amity’s, back where it belonged. She breathed an internal sigh of relief. “Speaking of that abomination, I think we can all agree that it will not be allowed back on school grounds.”

“But—” Willow began. Principal Bump silenced her with a look.

“Is there a reason why it would need to come back? I don’t know what it is, exactly, but it has no need to be here,” he said.

Willow looked down at the ground. “Yes, Principal Bump.”

“Excellent. Well, students, now that that’s settled, I think I’m going to go back to my office and call someone to clean this mess up,” Bump said.

Willow brightened. “Oh, let me.” She drew a circle in the air, and the vines returned to the ground, though there was still quite a lot of damage to clean up. Willow wilted a little as she looked around at it. “Oh, sorry about that.”

“Don’t be sorry, Willow,” Principal Bump said. “If it weren’t for this mess, we never would have found the perfect track for you. Well, best hurry along, then.” He turned to leave. Amity hurried after him.

“Principal Bump, considering my skill with the abominations in an attempt to catch Willow’s, do you think we could consider some extra credit?”

* * *

Dinner at Blight Manor was never a pleasant affair. The food was always cooked perfectly, and everyone had the perfect table manners, but the Blight siblings never knew who their parents’ target for the evening would be.

“Amity,” Odalia said, her voice like a shot in the quiet, the only noise aside from the polite clinking of silverware on plates. “I heard there was a little trouble at school today.”

Amity said nothing but glared at her siblings.

“There was just some light destruction,” Emira said.

“But Mittens didn’t cause any of it,” Edric chimed in. “It was that Willow girl. She did some freaky plant magic.”

Alador stopped cutting his meat. “The Park girl?”

Again, Amity said nothing.

“Amity, answer,” Odalia ordered.

“There was a small situation with Willow’s abomination. It was fake, and then Willow did plant magic, and now Principal Bump put her in the Plant Track so I won’t have to deal with her anymore,” Amity said.

“You haven’t been associating with that girl, have you, Amity?” Odalia asked, her voice deadly calm.

“Half-a-Witch?” Edric asked, laughing.

Emira laughed along. “Yeah, as if Little Miss Perfect would hang out with anyone who doesn’t meet her standards.”

Amity’s cheeks burned. She wanted to leave the table, leave the Manor, leave the island. She wanted to escape and get away from everyone and everything and every expectation that had ever been thrust upon her. But that wasn’t in the cards for Amity Blight. So, she took another bite of her food and tried to stop the churning of her stomach.

The rest of dinner was silent.


	2. straight path, i don't cut corners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 5: Covention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a LOT of dialogue from the episode. Most of the dialogue is from the episode, in fact. Not mine!  
> Hope you enjoy!

_straight path, i don't cut corners_

Covention was a special time for Amity Blight. Ever since she’d been old enough, she’d attended each one—first begging the twins to let her tag along, then going on her own and avoiding her siblings. They made it their mission to embarrass her, and Amity wasn’t about to look like a fool in front of the Emperor’s Coven.

Another great thing about Covention was that it was one day where Amity didn’t have to pretend. She didn’t have to be around Boscha and Skara; she didn’t have to gossip and listen to their inane chatter. Instead, Amity could focus on her main goal, her future: the Emperor’s Coven.

Amity was one of the first in the stands of the theatre, eager to see the presentation and the special guest. As the stands slowly filled and the time passed, her anticipation grew. Perhaps the special guest was the emperor? The thought filled Amity with both excitement and dread. What if she got the chance to show him her magic, her abominations? What if she completely blew it?

“I can’t believe they actually signed my forehead!” A voice from a few rows behind her broke through her thoughts. Amity glanced over her shoulder to see Willow and that boy she was always with. The boy was the one who appeared to have spoken, the words “EMPEROR’S COVEN” spelled across his forehead. Willow laughed and nodded as they sat down. Amity quickly turned her attention back to the main arena, so that she wouldn’t accidentally make eye contact. That would be the last thing she needed.

The lights dimmed then, and Principal Bump appeared on stage. Amity was fully enthralled in what he was saying. She even squealed a little when he pointed at her, saying that she could be in the Emperor’s Coven one day. It was all that Amity wanted. Bump then introduced the special guest: the leader of the Coven, Lilith. Amity felt a slight twinge of disappointment but clapped for her mentor.

What was she thinking? As if the Emperor would come to Covention.

Amity left the theatre after Lilith disappeared in her raven illusion. She pulled out the pamphlet for the Covention and examined it, debating what she would do next. She was pulled out of her thoughts when someone ran into her from behind.

“Watch where you’re—” Amity said, turning around. Her mood soured when she saw who it was. “Oh, it’s you. Willow’s abomination-thing.”

“Hey, Amity,” it said. “So, funny story. Not an abomination. Sorry for the confusion last week. I’m Luz, the human. Hi.” Luz, the human, stuck her hand out to Amity, then, as if she expected her to take it.

“Ugh, put that away. You’re the one that got me in trouble with Principal Bump, and I never get in trouble,” Amity said, scowling. She turned and began to walk away, not wanting to talk to the human—what was a human doing on the Boiling Isles anyway?—any longer. The human had different plans.

“Well, to be fair, you were okay with him trying to dissect me, so…” The human said. Amity was hit with a burst of frustration.

“You can’t be here!” Amity exclaimed. “This Covention is for witches only.”

“Well, I’m learning how to be a witch. I’m receiving magic lessons from a powerful witch and a ferocious demon,” the human said.

Amity saw movement from behind the human, a fuzzy teddy-bear sized animal walking towards her wearing a shirts and a scarf and carrying a cupcake. Amity was unimpressed.

“Is that your ferocious demon there?” she asked. The human turned around, and Amity rolled her eyes as the demon came closer.

“Oh, hey, Luz, look at all these offerings,” the demon said. He tripped over his scarf and fell forwards, the cupcake falling a few feet in front of him. As the human bent down to help the demon, Amity stepped forward and crushed the cupcake under her boot.

“Oops,” she said, playing innocent. “That was an accident.”

“Why are you being so mean, Amity?” the human demanded. Amity fought the urge to laugh. She thought this was mean? Amity knew mean, knew cruel. This was far from it. But something about the human pissed her off, and she wasn’t about to let her walk around and play at being a witch.

“Because you and your pet are giving witches-in-training a bad name,” Amity said.

“I am not a pet!” the demon said, scratching himself.

“He’s a very good boy and the king of demons,” the human said, sticking her finger up in the air. She got to her feet, then, fire in her eyes. “I’ll tell you what, Amity. It’s one thing to say I can’t be a witch—”

“‘Cause you can’t,” Amity interjected.

The human continued as if she hadn’t spoken. “But it’s another thing to bully my friends. Just like the Good Witch Azura said when facing down her rival Hecate at the Bog of Immediate Regret, I challenge you to a witch’s duel.” The human pointed at Amity defiantly. Amity was somewhat surprised for her to mention the Good Witch Azura—how did she know about Amity’s favorite books?—but she pushed that to the back of her mind.

Amity stepped closer, into the human’s personal space. They were nose-to-nose. “I accept.”

* * *

If Amity had known that she was going to be humiliated by a pathetic little human girl, she never would have agreed to the duel. It was one thing to be bested by a human—it would have been embarrassing and her parents would have been horrified, but Amity could have handled it—it was another to appear to have cheated. And Amity would never cheat.

Amity sat in a dark corner of the Covention, head buried in her arms and away from prying eyes. She wondered if anyone who had just witnessed the duel would ever forget her humiliation. She wondered how long it would take for the news to reach her parents. She wondered what her punishment would be—to have stooped so low to agree to a duel with a lesser being; to have nearly lost to the lesser being; to look like she had tried to get ahead in a battle rather than relying on her own prowess with magic.

“Amity.” There was that annoying voice. Couldn’t that voice take a hint? “I’m sorry.”

“Seriously? Just leave me alone,” Amity said, turning away.

“I didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

“That’s all you ever do. First at school, and now this!”

“Yeah, but—”

Amity couldn’t contain her anger. She stood up and advanced upon the human. “You made me look like a fool in front of the Emperor’s Coven, my future. You think it’s so easy to be a witch. I have been working my whole life to get to the top! You lost! You cheated! Say it, say you’re not a witch!”

The human bowed her head. “I’m not a witch.”

Amity blinked. The human got down on her knees and pulled out a notebook and a pen. As she began drawing, Amity hesitantly sat down as well and watched her. The symbol that the human drew was both familiar and unfamiliar, an itch in the back of her brain that she couldn’t quite place. Amity watched as the girl tapped the middle of the symbol and it crumpled up to form a ball of light. A light spell. The human had just done a light spell.

“But I’m training hard to be one,” the human—Luz—said.

Amity stared at the ball of light. Long after the Covention had ended and Amity had gone home, she thought about that ball of light and the human that had created it. It was strange and foreign, unlike anything she had ever seen before. It went against everything that she had ever been taught.

As Amity went through the motions at dinner—polite chatter, answering her parents questions, avoiding her siblings’ teasing—and later went to bed, she couldn’t help but wonder what else she had wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol, get it  
> "i don't cut corners"... cause she doesn't cheat...  
> i'll go now


	3. i make a point to be on time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 6: Hooty's Moving Hassle

_i make a point to be on time_

“You’ll be hosting a moonlight conjuring tonight, Amity,” Odalia Blight said to her youngest daughter at breakfast. Amity’s glass of apple blood paused halfway to her mouth.

“Aren’t I a little old for such childish games, Mother?” Amity asked, hoping to get out of it. She could barely stand Boscha on a good day; being stuck with her all night sounded like torture.

Odalia fixed her with a stare. “Are you questioning me, Amity?”

Amity gulped. “No, Mother.”

Odalia nodded. “At any rate, you’re the perfect age for moonlight conjurings. You’ll host one tonight with your friends. I’ll have the chef prepare snacks.”

“Yes, Mother,” Amity said obediently. She glanced over at where Edric and Emira sat eating their eggs. Why didn’t they have to host a moonlight conjuring? Why didn’t they get their friends chosen for them? Why was it always her?

Amity met up with Boscha and Skara at the market later. There was another witch there as well, one that hung out with Skara and hoped to become popular by associating with Amity. She would come to the conjuring tonight, if only to have more buffers between her and her so-called friends.

“I’m hosting a moonlight conjuring,” Amity said. The statement was met with squeals.

“Let’s post to Penstagram!” Boscha said, nudging Amity. Amity sighed and pulled out her scroll, obediently posing for a selfie with the other witches. She opened up her account and typed out a quick message.

**WITCHCHICK128**  
It’s conjuring night!

Boscha snickered. Amity looked up to see Willow and that boy a few stands down, looking at something.

“Give me your scroll, Amity,” Boscha said, reaching over Amity’s shoulder to grab it. She typed a few words then handed it back to the green-haired girl. Amity looked at the new message.

**WITCHCHICK128**  
It’s conjuring night! No dorks allowed!

The message was accompanied by several little emojis, which Amity was never a fan of. She looked at Boscha and sighed.

“Is that really necessary? Obviously she’s not invited,” Amity said. Boscha shrugged and smirked, reaching over to hit post before Amity could stop her. Amity sighed but put her scroll up. Whatever, she didn’t care enough to put up a fight.

The group of witches went to one of the market stands, looking for things for the conjuring. Amity picked up a small green potion and examined it while Skara threw chips at the witch she was friends with and Boscha laughed at them. Amity should probably learn the witch’s name.

Amity bought the green potion, just for something to do, and they left the stand. As they began to leave the market, Boscha stopped as they passed Willow and her two friends—that boy and the human.

“Sorry you couldn’t get an invite to the conjuring, Willow,” Boscha said, looking over at Amity for approval. “Only real witches allowed.”

Amity’s stomach turned, but she kept up her cool facade. “Ugh, leave her alone. It’s not her fault she was born without talent.” Amity knew in her gut that that wasn’t true—she’d seen the plant magic Willow had done at school that day—but it was the only way to end the conversation. She walked away and fought the urge to glance back at her ex-best friend.

* * *

When Amity’s “friends” began arriving at the manor, she headed down to the foyer to greet them. Her mother was already waiting.

“Welcome, young witches,” Odalia greeted. Amity sighed as her classmates stared in awe at the high ceilings and fancy decorations. It was all way too much in Amity’s opinion, but witches never failed to act amazed when they entered her house.

Boscha ran in last, panting and looking scared. “There was some weird house out there. It talked to me!”

Amity rolled her eyes as the other witches gathered around to hear the story. She sincerely doubted that that had happened and suspected that Boscha only wanted attention. Amity didn’t have enough patience for that.

“Let’s head up to my room,” Amity said. And get this over with, she added in her head.

“Have fun,” Odalia said warmly, sounding for once like a loving mother. Amity wasn’t fooled. She led the other witches up the stairs and to her room. She was grateful that the twins were out; she didn’t need them trying to embarrass her in front of her classmates, especially Boscha, who pounced on any sign of weakness in an effort to upstage Amity.

Amity opened the door to her room and let the other witches in before her. She walked in and shut the door behind her. In the middle of her room, Amity had already set up a circle of candles and set the old doll they were going to animate in the middle of it.

The candles provided the only light in the room, aside from the blue glow of the moon outside. The girls set their bags down in various places across the floor as Amity went to sit down. They joined her and formed a circle.

“Ready?” Amity asked, holding out her hands. On either side of her, Boscha and Skara grabbed her hands and the ones of the witches next to them. They began to chant.

_Moonlight we call, we sing._  
_Moonlight take this chance._  
_Moonlight come tie the string._  
_Moonlight start the dance!_

As they chanted, a blue glow surrounded them. Amity felt her stomach flutter in anticipation. She may not have wanted all of these random people in her house, but animating a doll was still cool. They finished the chant and the glow dimmed, then sputtered out. The candles still burned, but the doll remained lifeless on the floor. The witches looked at each other.

“Maybe we should try again?” Skara asked. Amity nodded. They grabbed hands once more and repeated the chant. Still nothing. They tried again. And again. And again.

“Ugh,” Amity said finally, getting up and walking over to her window. The sun was starting to come up, the moon disappearing behind the trees. It was over. There was no more moon magic to gather from. Internally, Amity fumed.

Boscha scoffed. “So what if we couldn’t move a doll. Now we have time for what really matters—Penstagram!” Her scroll appeared in her hand and she began tapping away. The other witches followed suit, everyone adopting bored expressions as they scrolled through their feed. Amity sat on her window seat, looking out at the sky.

What was she going to tell her mother? She would have to lie. She couldn’t let her find out that Amity couldn’t animate a simple doll. She would have to convince the other witches to cover up their failure as well, not that she suspected they would be going around sharing their failure.

Amity was interrupted from her thoughts by Boscha’s gasp. She got up and walked over to the witch, sitting down next to her. Amity watched as Boscha scrolled through pictures of a… walking house? There were astounded selfies and disbelieving captions: #walkinghouse, #amidreaming, WHO ARE THEY?! The last caption was accompanied by a picture of Willow, the boy, and the human, holding hands and surrounded by a blue glow. Amity’s mouth dropped open.

She and Boscha looked at each other. “What?”


	4. head of the student council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 7: Lost in Language through Amity's POV

_head of the student council_

Amity Blight had to be the best. That wasn’t a personal choice—it was her parents’. The best grades, the best friends, the best of everything. So, everything that Amity did was to be the best. Everything, that is, except for one thing.

Amity let out a sigh of relief as she entered the Bonesborough Public Library. She waved to the head librarian as she passed the main desk and headed for the children’s section. There were no kids around yet, so Amity took the time to let the tension in her body relax.

After a particularly rough few days—the twins had found out about the failed conjuring and tortured her relentlessly for it, especially after they saw the pictures of Willow and the human with the animated house—Amity was eager for some time away from her cool and distant persona. She was also eager for some time away from her annoying siblings.

Edric and Emira had been particularly unbearable these past few weeks, getting into more mischief than normal. Amity thought back to her diary entry from the other day

_It’s not fair,_ she’d written. _I’m the only one who knows Ed and Em aren’t perfect. Why do they keep getting away with things? Why is it that I struggle so hard to be perfect, and they just… are?_

Amity sighed and picked up the book she was reading today, _Otabin the Bookmaker_. It was a favorite of the kids, and it had a special place in Amity’s heart. She’d been reading _Otabin_ since she was a kid. She stroked the cover where the little pink character held a sewing needle.

“Sometimes, it feels like you’re my only friend,” she whispered. Then, she looked around to make sure no one heard her. That would have been embarrassing.

“Miss Amity!” 

Amity looked up to see several kids running at her. Braxes, the one who called her name, ran up to her and hugged her leg.

“Good morning, everyone,” Amity said, smiling. “Let’s take our seats so we can get started.”

The kids immediately rushed to the rug while Amity walked to her seat, book held in her hands.

“Alright, today, we’re reading _Otabin the Bookmaker,_ ” Amity said. The kids cheered. Amity smiled to herself as she began reading the story. The kids giggled as she acted out the scenes. Soon, they were nearing the end.

“‘We’re your friends and we wanna help,’ said the Tin Boy with a yelp,” she read. Behind the kids, Amity thought she saw movement, but when she gave a second glance, no one was there. She shrugged it off. “Otabin smiled and paced the floor. ‘I’ve never had real friends before.’  


“‘Then we’ll be your first,’ the Chicken Witch clucked. Otabin couldn’t believe his luck. So, bookmaker Otabin, surrounded by friends, bound a book of friendship and that’s the end.” The kids giggled and cheered as she finished reading.

“I’ll see you all next week,” Amity said, standing up. The kids got to their feet and began to leave, calling out thank you’s and goodbye’s.

“Goodbye, Miss Amity” Braces said, hugging her leg once more. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Braxes,” she told him, patting his head. As Braxes left, Amity folded her arms across her chest and watched the kids leave. Reading to them always helped lift the weight off of her shoulders. She glanced to the side. Her easy mood receded.

“Ugh, you.” It was the human, sitting on the floor against a bookshelf. Was she trying to be a book?

Amity huffed and began picking up the books on the floor, attempting to ignore the human as she rambled on and on. Amity finally had enough of it.

“Human!” she said, slamming the books down on the table. “Do you see me going to the Owl House and bugging you while you… fry up owls?” Okay, so, Amity didn’t know what they did there, but she was sick of the human constantly stumbling upon her. And Amity wasn’t about to risk her happy place. “Just leave me alone!”

“Okay, I’m sorry,” the human said. Her voice was threaded with hurt. Amity felt a wave of remorse wash over her. She reached a hand out to the girl as she began to walk away but drew it back into her chest. It was best if the two of them stayed away from each other. Amity returned to picking up the children’s section.

“Hey, Mittens!” Amity stood up straight, her face going red. What was her annoying brother doing here? And if Edric was here, Emira wasn’t far behind. “Mom says stop forgetting your lunch.” Amity turned around to see her siblings standing next to the human. Edric was holding up the childish lunch box that her mother insisted on packing for her. Amity stopped forward and took it from Edric.

“And stop being a jerk to your friend,” Edric added.

Amity scoffed. “She is not my friend.”

“Makes sense,” Emira said, putting her hands on Luz’s shoulders. “She seems too cool for you.” Emira smirked wickedly. Amity fumed.

“You can leave now,” Amity said. She glared at Luz. “All of you.” She stomped away from the three of them and headed towards the romance section. With a quick glance around her to make sure no one was watching, Amity pulled the book that opened the shelf to her secret hideaway. She slipped through and pulled it shut behind her.

Amity sighed and dropped her lunch on the desk, going over to the shelves where she kept her Azura books and her diary. She picked it up and opened it to a new page.

_I saw that human girl again. I may have overreacted. I don’t wanna come off as cruel. I just can’t show weakness. And befriending someone who has humiliated me twice? Befriending a human? That would be showing weakness. Mother and Father would not be pleased if they heard about it. Boscha would be relentless. It’s best if we just stay away from each other._

Amity was pulled out of her thoughts by a loud noise outside. Carefully, she slipped out of her nook. Edric and Emira were pulling pranks, as usual, but now, the human was with them, laughing along.

_She has a cute laugh,_ Amity thought, then immediately banished it from her brain. What was that? Amity shook her head as she went to get the librarian so he could throw out her stupid siblings and the stupid human girl.

* * *

Amity hated breaking rules, but she hated it more when her siblings got away with breaking rules. She watched them leave from her window, waiting about ten minutes before sneaking out and following them to the library. When she got there, she was unsurprised to find the doors unlocked. She walked through them and began searching for Edric and Emira… and probably the human, unfortunately.

She walked through the stacks, curiosity piqued at the strange green glow surrounding the books. She stopped to pull one out and was surprised to see characters appear beside her.

“This is the skin of a killer,” the vampire said, turning his head away angstily. The witch girl with him clutched his bicep. Amity closed the book and looked at the title: _Nightlight_. Ugh, she hated that book. She placed it back on the shelf and continued walking.

After a few minutes, she heard voices. Triumphantly, she headed that way, though her feet slowed when she realized she was heading towards the romance section. They weren’t… they wouldn’t.

Amity reached the romance section and saw that it was open to reveal her secret nook. She walked up to the doorway, face turning red. It only got redder when she saw the human kneeling on the floor, Amity’s diary in her arms.

“Really?” Amity demanded. Edric and Emira snickered. “You two are the worst. But you…” Amity faced the human, Luz. “I’ve been trying to figure out what your deal is. Are you a poser? A nerd? I know now. You’re a bully, Luz.” She grabbed her diary from the girl and left, trying hard to keep the tears at bay. That would only show weakness, and she wasn’t about to appear weak.

“Amity, wait!” Luz ran after her.

Amity scoffed, but kept walking. “First, you embarrass me. Then you wanna be my friend? Pick a side!”

“Please, just listen.”

Amity stopped then and glared at Luz. “Just go away before things somehow get worse!”

Things got worse. Amity felt the ground shake under her feet before looking up to see some sort of pink monster. She looked closer, at the thing in his chest thumping. It was _Otabin the Bookmaker_.

“Otabin?” Amity asked. He stepped forward and grabbed her in his clawed hands. Amity’s diary fell from her hands as she screamed. “Luz!”

Otabin carried her through the library to the children’s section, where a massive book was propped up. He placed her against the paper and began to sew. Amity watched in horror as her arm was sewn into the pages, turning two-dimensional.

Amity attempted to reason with the book character, but the monster that was Otabin just ignored her, too happy with having found friends. Then, Luz appeared, dressed as Azura, and managed to get caught as well. Amity was unsurprised.

“Great work, Luzura,” Amity deadpanned.

“Hey, I was trying to save you!” Luz defended.

“Well, it doesn’t matter. Now, we’re going to be stuck together forever,” Amity said. She wondered what it would be like, being trapped in a book. When she’d wished to be a book character, this wasn’t what she’d had in mind.

“No, we aren’t,” Luz said. She began to rock the book back and forth until it fell over. The two girls ran through the library with the book on their backs. As they ran, it soon became apparent to her that Luz didn’t have a plan, but she couldn’t stop the giggles that formed when Luz reenacted their escape.

Otabin appeared at the end of the stack and began to pull them back towards him. Amity managed to grab a hold of a ladder and tear herself out of the book. She watched as Otabin carried Luz away. Amity dropped to the floor and looked around her for anything to help. Her eyes landed on a book cart. Perfect.

Amity felt like Azura, charging into battle, as she rammed the book cart into Otabin, throwing him against the wall. She ran over to Luz and tore the threads out, releasing her from the book’s hold. Her escape was short lived.

Otabin grabbed Luz and held her in his fist. Amity thought quickly and pulled a pencil out of her pocket.

_Luz has to write a wrong,_ Amity wrote.

An eraser appeared. Amity threw it to Luz, who erased the crude drawing of claws from the book. Otabin shrank in size, then, and returned to his small, cuddly form. Amity walked over to him and picked him up, cuddling him close. She nodded to Luz who closed the book and ended the whole disaster.

Amity and Luz left the library a few hours later, after cleaning up the mess that Otabin, and the twins, had caused.

“Thanks for helping clean up,” Luz said.

Amity walked ahead of her. “This never happened.” She just wanted to go home, fall into bed, and forget this ever happened. Thank Titan that she didn’t have school in the morning.

“Wait!”

Amity paused and turned back to look at Luz.

“It doesn’t make up for reading your diary, but would you wanna borrow this? I noticed you only had up to four,” she said, holding out the fifth _Good Witch Azura_ book. Amity stared at it in surprise. Hesitantly, she reached out to take the proffered book. She looked at the cover, of Azura and Hecate standing back-to-back instead of facing each other in a showdown.

“Thank you,” Amity said. She sighed. “Maybe you aren’t a bully. I haven’t exactly been the friendliest witch either. I’ll think on that.” Amity held the book close to her heart as she walked away, trying to banish the memory of Luz’s hopeful face from her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Nightlight" is the Boiling Isle's version of "Twilight" according to the wiki page, so I had to include it for fun.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	5. i don't black out at parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Upon a Swap through Amity's POV

_i don’t black out at parties_

Amity hated the Treasure Shack. It was old and run-down and hanging on by a thread. She didn’t understand why so many of her classmates loved the damn place, especially considering some of them, like Boscha, had parents as strict as hers. She’d be dead if they caught her hanging out in such a place. Then again, she supposed that that might have been part of the allure.

Nonetheless, when school had finished for the day, and Boscha and Skara tried to convince her to go to the Treasure Shack, Amity took a hard pass. Instead, she stayed home with her diary in her room, avoiding both any potential conversations about perfection that her mother might want to have and her annoying siblings who had switched from pranksters to protective brother and sister since attempting to steal her diary.

Amity sighed and looked down at her diary where it lay open flat on her desk. She glanced beside it, at the fifth _Good Witch Azura_ book that the hum—that _Luz_ had let her borrow. The human girl had a name, and Amity was trying to get over her prejudices to use it.

The book was even better than she was expecting. She had been surprised when Hecate and Azura had formed a tentative allyship-turned-friendship, though that did explain all of the nonsense that Luz had been rambling on about that day.

In her pocket, Amity’s scroll buzzed. She pulled it out to see a penstagram notification. Boscha had posted to her story. Amity clicked into it and saw a picture of Boscha posing in front of the Owl Lady’s shack. There was a weird sign, one that wasn’t usually there, that said the Owl Lady’s name in bright letters. Amity thought that was rather bold of her, considering her wanted status. But what made Amity giggle was the sight of Luz standing just behind Boscha with a look of annoyance and exasperation on her face. It was so ridiculous that Amity couldn’t help her laughter.

A few moments later, there was another picture, this time of her in a filter posing with Luz’s “ferocious demon.” Despite the fact that he was clearly trying to escape Boscha’s grasp, he still had a filter of flowers and googly eyes, which did not help his fearsome image that he claimed to have.

For a moment, Amity doubted her decision to stay home—she could have seen Luz, at least—then quickly shook her head. Where had that thought come from? Sure, she was appreciative for the chance to read the human’s book, but that didn’t mean that they were friends. They were more like acquaintances. Though, Amity had to admit to herself, the idea of being friends with the human wasn’t the worst idea.

“Ugh!” Amity hit her head against her desk. Where were these thoughts coming from? She picked up a pen and began to write in her diary.

* * *

It was a few hours later when Amity’s mother called her downstairs. Odalia’s voice floated up to Amity’s room, light and airy but laced with steel. Amity knew that her presence wasn’t requested—it was mandatory.

Amity quickly tightened the ponytail holding up half of her hair and double-checked that her school uniform was still impeccable before heading down to where her mother was.

“Yes, Mother?” Amity asked, coming into the room. Odalia turned and smiled, gesturing to the couch where Boscha and Skara sat. Amity blinked. What were they doing here?

“You have guests, dear,” Odalia said. “I’ll give you girls the room, but remember, Amity—dinner’s in an hour.”

“Yes, Mother,” Amity said, walking over to her hand-picked friends. As she sat down on the chair across from Boscha and Skara, Odalia breezed out of the room. The three young witches watched her go.

“Your mom is so effortless,” Skara said, turning to Amity. Boscha crossed her arms and said nothing.

“What are you guys doing here?” Amity asked. Skara opened her mouth, but Boscha spoke before Skara had a chance to.

“You will never believe the day we had,” Boscha said.

“We had to come tell you about it,” Skara added.

Amity raised an eyebrow. “It couldn’t have waited till school tomorrow?”

“No!” Skara said. “We hung out with the human, like, all afternoon!” She smiled widely but quickly shrunk down at the glare Boscha shot at her. Amity’s eyebrows raised to her hairline.

“They hung out with the human,” Boscha corrected. “Until I reminded them what cool actually was.” She tossed her hair over her shoulder.

“Boscha challenged Luz to a race on Dead Man’s Curve riding rat worms!” Skara said, bouncing excitedly. Amity’s stomach dropped.

“Aren’t humans, like, fragile?” Amity asked.

“I don’t know. Who cares?” Boscha said. “Anyway, I was totally winning when I saw that there was a part of the curve that was under construction, so I stopped. But the loser human didn’t and fell right onto the Treasure Shack and absolutely destroyed it.”

Good,’ Amity thought. “Oh no,” she said aloud, deadpan. Boscha and Skara didn’t seem to notice.

Skara nodded. “I know, right?”

“So, then, we chased the little human girl down in the markets, but then this weird thing happened. That witch she always hangs out with totally switched our bodies with these randos,” Boscha said. She shivered. “I was some weird Emperor’s Coven guard. Like, I wanna join, obviously, but I don’t wanna be in some middle-aged man’s body.”

“She switched your bodies?” Amity asked. Boscha and Skara nodded. “How did you switch back?”

“Lilith was one of the people she switched, too,” Boscha began. Skara cracked up laughing.

“She was—she was a dog!” Skara said. Her laughter bounced off the walls. Amity went to quiet her, unwilling to gain another visit from her mother, but Boscha was quicker.

“Will you shut up?” she snapped. “Nothing about that was funny.”

Skara shut up and put her hands in her lap.

“Anyway,” Boscha said, dragging out the words. “Lilith managed to switch us back. It was horrible.”

“Sounds like you had an exciting afternoon,” Amity said, her voice monotone.

“It was actually really fun!” Skara said. “We pulled a ton of pranks and—”

“Ah-hem,” Boscha coughed, glaring at Skara. Skara shrunk back and put her hands in her lap again. “You’re lucky you stayed home, Amity. You would’ve hated it. I’m totally gonna put that human in her place when I see her again.”

Amity felt a flare of panic and quickly tamped it down. “Really?” she said instead. “You’re gonna let a human get to you like that?”

Boscha’s confidence wavered. “I mean—”

“Trust me, Boscha, she’s not worth it. You saw what happened at Covention.” Amity hated bringing attention back to her embarrassment from a week ago, but she knew that if Boscha had the chance to look better than Amity, she would take it.

Amity watched Boscha’s entire attitude completely change. “Yeah, yeah, you’re right. I mean, we’re the superior beings, why should I have to stoop to her level, especially since it’s so far below me?”

Amity nodded and smiled, though inside she wanted to strangle Boscha. How she wished she could rid herself of the three-eyed witch. Instead, Amity exuded her usual cool calm and watched as Boscha and Skara got to their feet. She walked them out of the sitting room and to the front door, where she opened it to allow them out.

“We’ll see you tomorrow,” Boscha said, already walking away. Skara stayed behind to say a quiet “bye!” before following after Boscha like a puppy.

Amity sighed. What had come over her, trying to protect the human like that? She shook her head as she headed back inside to get ready for dinner. It wouldn’t happen again.


	6. i jam to paul mccartney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something Ventured, Someone Framed through Amity's POV

_i jam to paul mccartney_

It wasn’t often that Amity listened to music. She liked to be fully focused in on her homework, and being distracted in the Blight household was not wise—she never knew when her presence would be requested by her parents. But everyone once in a while, when she walked to school on her own, without her siblings, Amity would put in her earphones and play music on her scroll. It was a rare peaceful moment, but it was one that Amity cherished.

As she walked to school that day, Em and Ed having decided to skip, Amity pulled out her headphones and plugged them into her scroll. She scanned through to her playlist and hit shuffle, slipping the earplugs into her ears. Music filtered through, and Amity felt the tension physically leave her body.

These past couple of weeks had been surprisingly stressful for her—first with Willow nearly taking her place as Top Student, then with the duel at Covention, and finally everything else with Luz. But Amity also had to admit that she’d never been more challenged or had more fun since the human had shown up. She had thrown a wrench in all sorts of plans and proved that she was more than just a normal human. It intrigued Amity, which she kind of hated. But also kind of loved, not that she’d ever admit it.

Amity mouthed along to the lyrics of the song that played in her ears, a small bounce in her step as she got closer to school. She approached through the side, not wanting to part from her music just yet, and saw Willow and that small boy again. They seemed to be arguing about something, though Amity couldn’t tell what. That was when Luz showed up.

Amity blinked and rubbed at her eyes, sure that she must be seeing things. But when she opened them again, Luz was still there, now wearing a cowl like the other students at Hexside. What was she doing there? She was banned from the school! Unless they had somehow lifted the ban and Amity had missed it, but she sincerely doubted that Bump would do that on a whim. Still, Amity moved her head around, searching for any of the banned posters of Luz that she knew were hanging around—except there weren’t any.

Amity walked closer, taking out one earphone so that she could better hear the trio’s conversation. In the small boy’s bag, Amity could make out the word “BANNED” on the bottom of one of the pages sticking out of his bag. Ah ha! She knew that something was up. But why would the boy take down the pictures of Luz?

The boy’s alarm rang, and he grabbed Luz’s arm to pull her away while Willow looked on disapprovingly, shaking her head.

“Bye, friend!” Luz called out several silly things that made Amity want to giggle, but she refrained. Amity Blight did not giggle.

But what on earth was going on with Luz? Amity was tempted to tell Principal Bump that something strange was happening, but she ultimately decided against it. Luz wanted to be a witch so badly, and truly, it wasn’t her fault that the entire school had been destroyed on her last visit. That came from Willow and Amity’s magic.

Amity sighed and turned off her music, slipping her scroll back into her pocket. She walked into the school and past the guards that now took up residence in the hallways. They sniffed at her as she passed, but she knew there was nothing to worry about regarding her and trouble. Amity would rather die than get in trouble. Her siblings, on the other hand…

Amity walked to her first class, willing herself to forget about the strange visit from Luz and to focus on her studies. Those were the things to worry about, not some human who couldn’t read signs. She would put the entire thing from her mind. Yes, she would.

* * *

Amity had a remarkably hard time putting the incident from her mind. In class, she found herself daydreaming, thoughts drifting to what Luz was doing at the school rather than at the Owl House. During her breaks, Amity found herself looking for the human, searching for the unusual outfit and short, brown hair. There were a few times that she thought she caught a glimpse of Luz, but she could never quite be sure.

Amity struggled to focus during her Abominations lecture. She was studiously taking notes when there was an explosion. The professor looked up in surprise from his lecturing.

“What was that?” he asked. The students began to murmur; some got to their feet as if to go check out what had happened. “Remain seated, everyone!”

Grumbling, Amity watched her classmates sit back down.

“Amity!” At the call of her name, Amity turned her attention back to the professor. “Why don’t you go see what happened and report back to me?” Amity nodded and got to her feet, walking calmly towards the door. Once she was out, however, she picked up her pace. Something about the explosion had “Luz” written all over it.

Amity heard voices once she entered the hallways and followed it all the way to the detention area. It was an area that she was unfamiliar with but had heard terrible things about. When she got there, she saw that Willow and that boy were standing beside Principal Bump, who appeared to be lecturing the two. Luz was decidedly missing. Bump turned at the sound of Amity’s footsteps.

“Amity, what are you doing here?” Bump asked. Amity straightened her spine and put her hands behind her back.

“Professor A sent me to check on what had happened,” Amity said. “We heard the explosion.”

“It was nothing, Amity, just…” Principal Bump trailed off, eyes going to the gaping hole where Detention used to be. Amity’s eyes widened at the rubble. “Well, it’s a bit of a mess, and Detention is out of order, but it’s nothing that you need to worry about. Just let Professor A know that he won’t be sending students to Detention for a while.”

Amity nodded and turned to leave. She noticed the boy laying on the ground with a paper crown laid haphazardly on his head. His body was covered in goo.

“Is he alright?” she asked, pointing.

“He’s fine,” Bump said dismissively. Amity shrugged and left. She would forget about this whole weird day, she decided.


End file.
